The long make up session
by aidablue
Summary: Soujiro and Yuki had their chance to happiness but they somewhat blew it up. What can you do to make two adults open their eyes and understand that they still love each other. Sometimes a little help from friends is beneficial.


Hallo fellow hanadan fans. I am still alive and kicking if you are wondering why the heck I haven't given any signs of life lately. Well I am still writing and the ideas do not stop to come for my current fics and others ... the bad thing is that I am doing all the writing on my fic notebook because it is too damn hot to stay too long at the computer.

till then I thought of posting all my fics here on in order to have them somewhere all together, some of you may already know them, but for the ones who haven't read them yet pls enjoy.

Cheers from Aida

* * *

On her graduation day, Soujiro promised Yuki to grant her a wish as a graduation gift, so she asked for the "Complete package." The wish was granted of course; for none of the women Soujiro had dated received a service package ever more complete then Yuki's.

Yuki sighed from her contemporary iceberg desk, slipping down the memory lane again. Her life had given a complete 180 degrees turn on meeting Soujiro. Here she was now happily … uhm … divorced, editor in chief of a most prestigious fashion magazine and the proud mother of two beautiful angels. It was enough accomplishment for a woman that was still in her mid twenties.

Outside her office her team worked at the new number of the magazine, in front of her the notebook had a new office publisher window open, her picture on one side and only the title "editor's notes" written on the right side. It was useless to try and come up with something at this moment, her head was filled with everything but work. She looked at her wristwatch; it was already half past five. She had to go home and prepare for the cruise, tomorrow was Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's wedding anniversary and they were planning to celebrate this event on the island they have been left stranded some years ago. Yuki called her assistant, went over again on some of the plans and then took off wishing her team a nice weekend.

On the other part of the town the four friends were having a last cup of coffee at the F4 lounge of a stylish Café. It was a habit for the F4 men to gather after work at this place and talk about business or personal stuff.

" Matsuoka Yuki, ex-wife of Nishikado Soujiro, heir of the Nishikado Empire the new editor in chief of the en vogue "COUTURE" magazine introduced by the publisher Haruki Myamoto at the annual party last Sunday. The fashionista, called as well "sub zero" for her impeccable style and cold blood in doing business was welcomed …"

"We already know, with enthusiasm by the co-workers, yada,yada, yada …" Akira was suddenly interrupted by a bored Soujiro …

Rui lifted up an inquisitive eyebrow at Soujiro: "It seems that you already have read this article several times."

"I didn't have to, the news is everywhere … I wouldn't bother." Soujiro said, getting up from the cozy, velvet covered armchair.

"Yo man … leaving so soon?"

"I have to pass by Yuki's to see my kids before leaving. Don't worry, you'll meet the acclaimed editor in chief at the yacht. We'll see you there." And with that Soujiro took his jacket and left the lounge.

The three men trailed Soujiro with their gaze as he went out of the café and into his limo. The first one to break the silence was Akira: "Was it just me or Soujiro was annoyed by the article?"

Without giving too much attention to Akira's question, Rui took the paper and looked again at the pictures in the article. Yuki had changed a lot since the divorce. She was prospering in her career. If Soujiro had taken back his reputation of Casanova, Yuki had struggled to get a name for herself, an image apart from the one of Nishikado wife. It seemed that in part she had succeeded in doing that, even though the paper still presented her as Nishikado's ex-wife. As he looked at the image in the paper Rui couldn't help but realize the difference between the innocent Yuki from a few years ago and the present, stylish and confident Matsuoka.

"Yuki has come a long way. She's a professional as good or better than any one of us here" he finally said. " More to it, Yuki broke the Nishikado customs, she divorced and became a career woman. That doesn't go well with the Nishikado principles. Yuki seems to be appearing in the papers as often as Soujiro himself."

"Yeah, I agree with that" Akira nodded, taking another sip from his espresso. "It's like a damn contest. Who gets the most attention from the press."

"They are like the cat and mouse. And I thought I had it hard with my Makino" Tsukasa added. "I bet that even if you would lock those two together for three days they still would scratch and bite one another."

"I wouldn't be that sure if I were you Tsukasa. Where there is still smoke …" Akira contradicted.

By this time Rui had lifted his eyes from the paper. His attention was caught, this was getting interesting.

"What are you saying?" Tsukasa's stubbornness reignited " You mean that those two could be together again?"

"Do you want to take a bet?" the Don Juan of the F4 challenged with a devilish grin.

This was getting really interesting, Rui thought, smiling to himself. He seemed to favor Akira's opinion though. There was a slight chance that, if things turned up alright, those two could really get back together. He was about to say something, when his wife entered the lounge.

"What?" Shigeru asked feeling the tension in the room. "Did I come at a bad time? … Honey, is everything okay?" She asked placing her shopping bags and going to sit next to Rui.

"No sweetheart. Just the guys making a bet."

"A bet? I love bets!" Shigeru cheered. "What's the bet?" Curiosity and excitement was written all over her face.

Rui smiled to his wife. That's why he loved her. Her presence lighted up the atmosphere.  
"Akira thinks that there might still be a chance for Matsuoka and Soujiro to get back together. I've told him that there's no chance in hell for that to happen but he does not seem to get the idea."

"Come on Shigeru, tell me what you think" intervened Akira." You know Yuki better than us. Don't you think that if we were to lock them up together, say for a couple of days, the spark between them will reignite?"

"Hmm, well … I don't know. What do you think honey?" She asked her husband playing obliviously with his scarf.

"Don't ask me sweetheart, I'm trying to keep a neutral position. I'm the arbiter"

Shigeru thought a little more. She knew that once Yuki set her mind to something it was very hard to make her change her mind, but she also knew that Soujiro was the only man that Yuki ever loved and more than that, he was the father of her children. She put a hand on her swollen belly, letting a sigh escape. She loved Rui even more ever since she got pregnant with his child.. She knew Rui would turn up to be a good father. The only thought of Rui holding in his arms their soon to be born child gave her butterflies in her stomach. At that thought she giggled to herself. Hmmm … in spite of everything, Soujiro was a wonderful father and she had seen Yuki's candid look in her eyes on watching her children interact with their father. Those were the few times in which Yuki took off her cold career woman mask.

"Let's do it!" Hanazawa Shigeru suddenly said."Let's lock them up together"

The three men looked at her dumbfounded.

"What? This is our chance. We are going to the island aren't we? I have a plan …"

Yuki parked her car and entered the house. Two crystalline voices laughed and giggled in the living room. The third voice was familiar as well. A familiar voice that, even though she hated to admit it, still had the power to make her heart beat faster. She had seen Soujiro's car parked outside her house.

"Mommy, mommy … daddy wants to eat us!" a little girl with ponytail and a red velvet dress came towards her running and giggling.

She was shortly followed by a man with a mask on his face and a small boy in a tuxedo and a cape. " The monster is going to get you mua ha …" Soujiro stopped midway in the hall, he straightened himself, took off his monster mask and coughed a little embarrassed.

There were few the moments in which you could see a disheveled Soujiro, and Yuki could proudly say that she had seen most of them. Yuki did her best to contain her smile on seeing her ex-husband like that: his hair had been ruffled on getting his mask off, the tie was missing and the sleeves from a once impeccable shirt had been rolled up. Not that he did not look good like that as well, on the contrary he looked darn se … what was the matter with her? She gave herself a mental slap, bended to hug and kiss Mizuki and Hikaru and then lifted her eyes to Soujiro.

"Is mother home? She asked in the most neutral tone she could possibly get at that moment.

"No mother-in-law is out. She went for some groceries. I was already here so I offered to stay with the kids."

"Okay the, I'll go get changed …"

"Good. Do that. Your bags are already in the limo."

"Thank you." She stopped on the stairs taking another look at Soujiro from head to toe. " You should get changed as well. You may use the guest bedroom."

Soujiro checked his attire in the hall mirror and then took another look at Yuki. There was such a discrepancy between them. Yuki was impeccably dressed from head to toe: designer clothes, designer shoes and bag, her hair lifted in a stylish bun and perfect make up. You couldn't even tell that she came from a busy day at work. But what about him? The most desired playboy in Japan, charismatic Nishikado Soujiro. People wouldn't even recognize him if they took a glance at him right now.

"Yeah, I'll get changed." And with that he went outside to the limo to get some clothes.

By the time they were ready, Yuki's mother had already come home. They kissed their children, said their goodbyes and left. The road to the yacht was silent and awkward. They should have taken separate cars, but that would have been awkward for the kids to see. It was enough for them that their parents were separated. In front of their children there could not be any signs of disagreement or tension whatsoever, so mostly, they abstained themselves till they were not present. But this time was different. He seemed to be annoyed from God knows what and she was too tired to keep a conversation, be it proper or improper.

When got to the yacht, Rui, Akira Tsubaki and Shigeru were already there. Tsukasa had gone to take his wife from the courthouse; it was supposed to be a surprise arranged by the F4 and the girls.

"Come" said Tsubaki "We still have a lot to do till they get here. Yuki, did you bring the gift?"

"Yes" she smiled "it turned out wonderful."

"I can't wait to see it" Shigeru exclaimed as joyful as ever. "Can you imagine? The best pictures from their first married moments up until now!"

The moment Tsukushi stepped on board with her husband they were greeted with cheers, applauses and confetti. One of the guys popped a bottle of champagne and they toasted in the honor of the happy and crazy couple.

Tsukushi was overwhelmed by the surprise and left a few tears slide her pretty cheeks. Later on they put the picture montage and they all had fun watching and commenting Tsukushi and Tsukasa's couple pictures that slided one by one on the big screen. The weekend promised to be a happy one and Soujiro and Yuki gave their best to abstain themselves from any arguing for their friends' sake.  
On Sunday they were all on Tsukushi and Tsukasa's private island enjoying a delicious barbeque and the wonderful weather.  
After lunch the girls went for a bath in the pool while the guys preferred to have round or two of volleyball.

Tsubaki was about to pour herself a drink from the bar when she spotted Akira sneak into the house. "What is he up to now?" she asked herself and went after him. She saw him going to the living room bar, get two cocktail glasses and spread some kind of substance on their mouths.

"If you think that because you're a yakuza head I can't beat you up then think again" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Damn it Tsubaki, you've startled me. Don't sneak on people like that"

"What the hell are you up to now?"

"Calm down, we're all in this. Well, almost all, Tsukushi does not know."

"Neither do I …"

"Well, now you know. Take a sit and I'll explain." said Akira showing her the couch.

"We are planning to leave Yuki and Soujiro stranded on the island."

"You what?"

"Shhhh … we don't want them to find out don't we? "

"Akira, you mutt"

"Hey listen and then judge … I've made a bet with your brother, that if we isolate these two together for some days they will kiss and make up. Your brother says that there's no chance in hell for that to happen but I have my doubts about that. This …" he smirked showing the vile with the substance "… is a very effective tranquilizer, one sip from the glass and they will fall asleep in an instant. What do you say are you with us or not?"

Tsubaki pondered a little and then replied: "I haven't seen you here, so I know nothing …"

XXX

The first signs of consciousness were making themselves present. Little by little the realm of reality gained more ground over the realm of dreams. Yuki smiled and cuddled more against the warm and cozy form next to her. She hadn't slept that good in a while. She heard a person sigh deeply and some arms wrapped around her body. They were strong but welcoming at the same time. She opened her eyes lazily and saw her husband's form sleeping beside her; she closed her eyes smiling and cuddled a little more in his arms. But wait … husband … what husband … ex-husband! Reality struck her. What was she doing in Soujiro's arms?

On realizing this Yuki got up quickly struggling and liberating herself from Soujiro's embrace. The action woke up Soujiro as well. He moaned and stretched before opening an eye and looking at Yuki. "Morning baby …" he didn't seem to respond to reality either.  
Yuki gave him an inquisitive look before asking: "What the hell are you doing in my bed Soujiro?"  
Soujiro opened his other eye and lifted an eyebrow not fully reading into her message. He got up, scrutinizing the room while running his fingers through the hair that partially blocked his view. "Oh …" reality seemed to get to him finally. "What the …" he exclaimed jumping out of the bed and rushing out the door.

That's when it hit Yuki as well "The yacht!" She exclaimed too, following Soujiro. "They left without us. Soujiro they left us here"

"I see that too Yuki … "

"What do we do … what do we do?"

A sparkle from the old times Yuki resurfaced again. That seemed to bring Soujiro a gentle smile on his face. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." He said in an appeasing tone taking one of Yuki's cold hands. Her hands always seemed to freeze when she was scared.

Yuki looked in his eyes reading his confidence, she seemed to loose herself a little in those mellow brown eyes, but she immediately recovered her control and snatched her hand away.

"Right … you are absolutely right. There's no sense in panicking" she said looking everywhere but in his eyes. Yuki looked around and then went in the direction of the study. "There must be a satellite connection or something. How is Tsukushi being able to call me from the island otherwise?" Her good sense and rational way of thinking seemed to function again. Get your act together Yuki, she said to herself, you've got to keep your cool, you can't fall in his spell again.

Soujiro followed Yuki to the study and tried the phone and d the internet connection but none were working. They cursed their luck and looked for other alternatives, there was no water transportation means aside for a couple of scooters but none of them was that insane as to try and cross the water by scooter. There was only one thing to do: wait for the servants that took care of the island house to come and transport them back to civilization. They both had busy weeks ahead of them so they took their notebooks and work papers and busied themselves with work Yuki took went to her room while Soujiro preferred the study. After looking over the next week's agenda and finalizing his speech for the Wednesday board meeting, Soujiro decided to take a walk and get to know his surrounding better. He knew the symbolic importance of this island for Tsukushi and Tsukasa, but he wanted to see for himself the beauty of this island. Yuki instead preferred to stay indoors and take a nice long bubble bath before getting back to work. They had a prospective sponsor which they needed to charm in order to sign a long lasting contract, so a solid plan of attack was crucial, plus the term for the launch of the next issue was right behind the corner. It was the first issue of the magazine with her as an editor in chief so the pressure was even bigger.

It was already getting dark outside when she decided to get out of the room. She couldn't avoid Soujiro forever even though it was what she desired to do. It was hard on her, despite all her efforts she could not repress her feelings for him, she still loved him no matter what she did or said. But she could not be fooled again, she had fooled herself once thinking that Soujiro really loved her and that their marriage would turn into a real one and she was wrong. She could not change Soujiro, what a fool she had been to think that. She had to be strong, for her children and for herself, that's why she had decided to end the marriage while it was still not too late. She did not want to see Mizuki and Hikaru suffer the way Soujiro and Shouichiro had suffered. The hell with customs, she did not care that she would be frowned upon by the Nishikado family or hated by Soujiro for disobeying the tradition. It was unjust for Soujiro to be entrapped into a marriage of convenience and for her children to grow into a tensioned environment.

She put on a pair of jeans and a casual blouse, calmed her hair and left it loose on her back, she did not put much make-up just some gloss to moisturize her lips, her skin looked fresh and healthy from the bubble bath. Yuki took another look in the mirror before leaving her room. She was always confident if her look was impeccable, no matter what style she chose.

When Yuki descended, Soujiro was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He had just come back from his walk and his stomach demanded some food.

When he closed the door of the fridge he saw the image of a beautiful woman walking up to him. "Are you hungry?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why? Are going to cook for us?"

"Everything for my lovely ex-wife."

She smiled and took a sit at the table. The same charming Soujiro, with his cool calculated mask, never showing his true emotions or thoughts, always dazzling with his manners.

"Any sign of the servants?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation in the right direction.

"No. I gather that they do not want to honor us with their presence. I don't know why but I think I smell Akira's meddling in this."

With that she had to agree. She had a feeling that Akira was up to another farce of his. She had noticed some gazes between him and Tsukasa but she had never expected this. Seeing Soujiro struggle with the vegetables for the salad she offered to help him. Even tough he mastered the tea ceremony like nobody else, he was no good in the kitchen.

Dinner turned out to be delicious. Soujiro had always favored Yuki's cooking over the ones made by the kitchen staff. He took a glance at the woman standing in front of him on the other side other table; she was eating slowly and in silence. But there was something that caught his attention and made him frown.

"Why are you taking that pill?" he asked as she poured herself a glass of water in order to swallow the red and yellow capsule. It was not an isolated case; he had seen her taking one of those pills on the yacht and yesterday at the barbeque.

"It's just a pill I'm taking for my digestion." She said casually after swallowing it.

"Since when are you taking digestive pills?"

"Oh, stop it Soujiro. Stop treating me like a child. I can take care of my self, I'm a grown woman!" she said annoyed. She did not want to tackle this subject with Soujiro; her health was a private matter that did not concern him.

"Oh I already know that. You're a strong independent woman. A career woman, editor in chief of a fashion magazine."

"And what? Are you bothered by that … are you bothered that your ex wife got a life on her own after divorcing you?"

"Yes, if that means ruining your health in the process…"

"I can do whatever I please I'm an independent woman. Didn't you say that yourself?"

"Of course you are. You've made that clear when you chose to leave me!"

By this time both of them were raising their voices at each other. The atmosphere was tensioned; it was as if all the repressed anger had emerged at once.

"And what was I supposed to do? Close my eyes, turn around and pretend that nothing happened? For crying out loud Soujiro I've found you in bed with another woman!"  
"God damn it Yuki … it was a bloody mistake. I was drunk … I don't even know how the hell I got there."

"We had made a pact Soujiro and you broke it. I just kept my end of the deal." She said turning around and rushing up the stairs. Tears had long started to run down her cheeks and she did not want him to see this weak side of her anymore.

"Yeah just run. You always do that … running away." Soujiro lifted the glass he had in his hands and threw it against the floor with all his anger. The glass shattered into tiny pieces against the marble floor. He ran his hand through his hair, swearing nervously and then went out of the house. He needed to chill down, and the cool air of the night was the only one that could help.

Some miles away another person spit fire through her nostrils. This time Tsukushi, that had been left out of words in describing the idiocy done by her friends.

"What the hell were you thinking in leaving them out there? Do you know how much Yuki had suffered after the divorce? Why put her through that pain again? Have you all gone mad?" she yelled pacing around the room.

"Makino darling, calm down. Let's just see what will happen."

"How can I calm down Tsukasa when you made a bet on such a serious thing?"

"It's not just a bet Tsukushi" intervened Rui. "This needed to be done. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"Yes Tsukushi" Tsubaki added. "You've noticed yourself the tension between Soujiro and Yuki. At least like this they have a chance to clear that out."

Tsukushi sighed and sat down next to her husband. Who the hell was she to go against all these people? Maybe they were right after all. Maybe this isolation was in Yuki's best interest. "Okay, we'll let them there. But no more than three days do you hear me? No more!"

Back at the island Yuki tossed and turned in her bed. She did not know what was the main cause, the emotional pain or the physical one. She got up and searched for the pills in the room until she realized that she had left them in the dining room. The bloody pain was killing her. If she'll have time, this week she'll make an appointment with the doctor. Downstairs the lights were still on but as she descended she realized that Soujiro was not in the room anymore.

"Aagh …" she crouched, the pain was unbearable. She tried to get up but she lacked the force. Another wave of pain made her crouch even tighter, bringing tears to her eyes. Damn stomach, he had chosen the perfect moment to make a fuss. This is when she felt to strong arms lift her up from the floor.

"There's no need. I can …" she tried to argue.

"Don't make a scene Yuki. You're in no condition to do that."

She could read the worry in Soujiro's eyes. He was right. Denying his help wouldn't solve anything. Soujiro handed her the pill and a glass of water and she took it without making any comments.

"Thank you." She said as he got up to put the glass on the table.

"For nothing. Now rest here. I'll prepare you a tea." As she watched him prepare her the tea she suddenly remembered the moment she fell in love with him. Back then he had showed her the same kindness. Taking her in his arms, preparing her tea and giving her a pep talk. This was why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, his kindness.

She took a few sips of the hot tea and than looked at him:" I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Let's not talk about it. At least we said what we wanted to say for a long time … have you seen a doctor about your ulcer?"He asked and Yuki looked at him in surprise.

"How did you …?"

"How did I know? Father has the same condition remember? Is not that hard to guess."

"Ah yes. It totally slipped my mind … How is father?"

"He's well since he's retired. But don't change the subject … have you seen a specialist?"

"Of course, how else could I have gotten the medication …?"

Soujiro gave her a look of disbelief: "You should see him again …" He took a blanket and covered her. "Don't worry I don't take advantage of women when they are ill." He reassured her smiling on seeing her reluctant to accept his aid.

On hearing that Yuki smiled as well and scolded herself mentally for acting like a savage virgin. They fell asleep on the living room couch talking about the twins or their crazy friends and what they planned to do with them once they got off from the island.

It was the second morning in which he was waking up next to Yuki. She looked so serene while she was sleeping, there was a smile on her lips and than made her seem more angelic then ever. How could he had lost such a woman, why did he let her slip away from his arms, he still could not understand. He took a loose hair strand from her face and put it behind her ear. She moved a little, sighed and cuddled, wrapping her arms around his chest. No, Soujiro had no heart to leave here now, he stood there awake for more than half an hour just watching her until his right arm went totally numb. That is when he decided to get up and leave her rest on the couch more comfortably. As he left the room he turned to look at her again, he smiled to himself and then went to his room for a new change of clothes.

When he got back from his morning run he was welcomed by the sweet aroma of vanilla. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by Yuki's bright smile: "Come! I'm making pancakes."

"Hmmm … it smells delicious" he said sniffing in the air.

"Go get the maple syrup they are almost ready."

He searched for the maple syrup as Yuki placed everything on the table. Breakfast was indeed delicious. After finishing eating, Soujiro helped Yuki with the dishes. They looked so much like a happy couple, he realized while soaking the plates with a cloth.

"What?" Yuki asked smiling on noticing him looking at her intensely.

He did not say a word, instead he just closed the distance between them. Soujiro caressed her cheek gently, tilted his head and kissed her. Yuki returned the kiss instinctively letting the spatula she was cleaning, fall on the ground. On realizing what she was doing she tried to back up but Soujiro grabbed her even tighter. "Don't deny me this" he whispered in her ear, sending electric shocks in her whole body. He then took her mouth once again, kissing her more passionately then ever. Thoughts and reasons for not going through this with Soujiro came and went in her head but she had no will to listen to them anymore. Her body and heart were stronger against reason and she craved his body as much as he craved hers. As he lifted her up she wrapped her legs and arms around his legs, kissing him as passionately as he did before. Their breath grew heavier and their heartbeat stronger. He took her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, starting to explore the body that he desired so much. He knew this body so well, the small birth sign on her left hip, the way her body shivered as he trailed an imaginary line from the bellybutton and upwards, the fire burning in her eyes when he fully possessed her, those were all his and nobody else's. He would go mad even at the thought of someone else owning this body.

They spent all Monday in bed making love. The next morning they had breakfast in bed and took a long walk around the beach. Yuki wore a long white dress, resembling a fairy walking on air. She had a bright smile and happiness twinkled in her eyes as she watched Soujiro swim in the deep blue ocean waters. He looked breathtaking the moment he got out of the water, with his black wet hair and strands of water slipping down his well built abdomen. Yuki got up from the sand and went to him handing him a towel. Soujiro took the towel and wrapped his arms around her waist, minimizing the gap between their bodies to nothing. But as he tilted his head to kiss her she put one finger on his lips stopping him in the process. Yuki looked him in his eyes and than said: "I have a favor to ask you."

He nodded, impatient to know what she wanted and she continued "I want you to give me the complete package again."

On hearing that Soujiro laughed in relief lifting her in his arms and covering her with kisses."The complete package? I can give you the world as long as I have you in my arms." He kissed her and suddenly got serious "Don't you ever leave me Yuki; I need you to promise me that."

Yuki gave him a tender smile and whispered softly to his year. "I promise."

She did not need to fear anymore as she knew that his heart belonged to her as much as she belonged to him body and soul. From afar they could hear the engine of a boat, but they no longer wanted to be rescued, instead of waving at it, they ran on the beach chasing each other like two little children and enjoying the last few moments in paradise.

THE END.


End file.
